the black box
by RAMPAGE0400
Summary: Yami is a Egyptian boy living in Memphis Tennessee. His mother gave him a locked black box, and no key. His life long friend, Anzu Mazaki, has the key. Young love, a mysterious box, and evil around the corner. What could go wrong! rated T for safety. Yami X Anzu
1. Chapter 1

My name's Yami, I'm an Egyptian and I've lived in America for most of my life. My mother always told me one of our ancestors was Egyptian king. I never believed her, but she was determined to change my mind. She gave me a small black and gold box. It had silver details and the eye of Ra on it. My mother never gave me the key for it, all she said was "You will meet the one with the key, when the time comes." It was not like her to speak in riddles. School was normal today, ran a few laps in gym, had a mishap in engineering, and the school lunch was foul, yep the normal day in high school! After school me and my friends, Anzu Mazaki , another Egyptian, and Joey Wheeler, where at my house playing video games. Anzu lived with me since her parents had a bit of a, falling out, and she didn't want to be in the middle of that mess. Luckily, I live two houses down.

"Joey! Stop hogging the chips!" Anzu yell at Joey with her Egyptian accent cracking. "hey you should have brought your own!" It was obvious Anzu was getting irritated, so I decided to step in. "Joey, I did say to get chips for all of us." He looked very confused. "You said to bring a bag for me!" "No, I said to bring chips for _all_ of us. I'll prove it too!" I pulled out my phone and showed Joey the conversation we had. "Oh, my bad. Here have the rest." he said with a touch of guilt. "In the name of Ra, you are one of the most irritating people I've had the displeasure of meeting." Anzu said peeved off. "Don't you love me for that Anzu?" I tuned in. "Well, I love you Yami, but not for that." She said. "Well I better go get some more chips, hope you don't mind me leaving you two love birds alone." Joey said on his way out. "WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Me and Anzu shouted. "Yeah yeah yeah, that's what they all say. Plus, did she, or did she not just say she loved you?" "I was making a JOKE! And what do you mean we're love birds!?" I shouted. "I see you two holding hands and trading kisses when you think no one is looking!" "We do not!" Anzu said with her cheeks a bright rosy red. "You see! She's blushing! That's how you know you do!" Joey said laughing his guts out. "You don't have any proof of that, so HAH!" I said being a bit to confident. "Actually, I do." He pulled his phone out and showed a picture of us kissing. "You see there that's….um…..I got nothing." I tried to think of something. "Now, you be nice to me, or I show the entire school." He said with a devilish grin. I snatched the phone out of his hand. "Or I can delete the picture and any others like it" I deleted the picture and went through his phone. "I'll tell the school about you and Mia Valentine to." "What do you mean about me and Mia?." "I know you two be flirting after school on the phone." I showed him their little chat and handed him his phone. "Nice time black mailing you, now go buy us some chips." I said while pushing him out the door.

Me and Anzu slumped back on the couch with a sigh of relief. "Now that he's gone, you want to get back to the race?" I asked her. She got close, put her head on my shoulder, and snuggled up next to me. "No, I want to watch a movie." she said with a yawn. Her long blond flowing hair brushed my cheek. Her light blue eyes shined in the light. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she giggled and got closer. "Before the movie, I want to show you something, it's a box my mom gave me." I stood up and went into my room to get the box. I was in my room trying to find for a few minutes. "Cool, what's in it?" She said with a spark of curiosity in her eye. "I have no idea, she never gave me the key before she left for Egypt, all she said was that I'll meet the one with the key when the time was right, or something like that." "Weird, my dad gave me an old key and said a very similar thing. I carry it with me everywhere." I started to wonder. "You don't think?" "No, not likely." "It's worth a shot" I said. Slowly she put the key in the lock, and it fits. She unlocked the small chest and slowly she opened it. "IM BACK WITH THE CHIPS!." Joey yelled making us jump in shock. "Was I interrupting something?" he said with his iconic devilish smile. "Uh, yes but not what you're thinking." Anzu said trying not to strangle him. "Can we get back to opening the box now." I was getting impatient.

I opened the box a bit faster, but was interrupted by a car alarm going off. "FOR CRYING OUT CLUCKING LOUD, OPEN THE BOX ALREADY!" I was peeved off. I swiftly opened the box, my mood brightened when I saw what was inside. There was gold, silver, diamonds, gems, and jewels! I felt something at the bottom, like a stack of cards almost. "Wait a second." I said. "What's wrong Yami? We're rich, there shouldn't be any problems now!" Anzu said joyfully. "First off, we're rich? Second off, there is something at the bottom." I reached in to pull them out. Just as I thought, a small deck of thick paper cards, gold cards, purple cards, red cards, blue cards, green cards, and black cards, all with inscriptions, stars, and pictures on them. "What are they Yami?" Joey asked. "They look like trading cards, which is weird." I said with a bit of confusion."Wait, there's three more." I notice the last three cards and inspected them. There was a long, red, snake like dragon with two jaws, a giant, blue stone soldier with a creepy face, and a golden, metallic eagle with a ring on the back. I heard a dark and evil sounding voice saying, "_**Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormenter, the Winged Dragon of Ra! The three Egyptian gods will rise again!" **_I started to black out, but I managed to say one thing. "Going down!"

So how was it? This was my first story on here and I wanted to know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

My head hurts so badly. I had a weird dream. Anzu had the key to open my box, and Joey called me and Anzu love birds, CRAZY right! When I woke up, I was on a hospital bed, what happened last night? I looked over my shoulder and saw Anzu asleep in a chair. I stood up out of bed feeling a little weak. It looked like she was going to wake up soon, so I decided to speed up the process. I shook her in till so she can wake up faster. "Anzu! Wake up!" I yell at the top of my dry and sore voice. She woke slower and opened her eyes barely. Her eyes sprung open as she jumped up to give me a tight squeeze of a hug. I nearly fell back on the bed. "Don't EVER scare my like that Yami! I thought I would NEVER see you again!" she said with tears in her eyes. "Well I'm still here aren't I? What happened any way?" "Well, you fainted soon after we opened your black box." I had a slap of reality. "So that wasn't a dream. Wait, did Joey call us love birds?" I asked. "Sadly, he did. Come on, I'm getting you out of here."

Anzu assisted me out of the hospital because my legs felt like jelly now. She called my uncle, Solomen, to pick us up. When we got back to the house, I was slightly afraid to even touch that god forsaken devil box. "So Anzu, what _exactly _happened?" I asked her. "Well, when we opened your box, we found some jewels, and a deck of cards. Then you fainted." I rose a brow at this weird statement. "Cards? You are joking right? You know what, I'm going to pretend like that makes sense." That was a bit confusing, why would a deck of cards be in a box of jewels? "I know it sounds weird, but it true, but it's true! I even have them in my pocket." Sure enough, she pulled the cards out with the same black and boney dragon on top. "Why do you have those cards if they made me_faint_!?" I was a bit mad yet glad she kept them. "Well, I'll put the cards away if you don't want to see them." She put the god forsaken cards in the black box were she got them.

I woke to the sun glaring in my eyes with something heavy on my chest. I opened them to see a sleeping Anzu on my chest. She was a bit heavy at first but I got used to the weight. Weird, I don't even remember going to sleep last night. What happened that made me forget everything? You know what, I don't really care, I'm glad it ended like this. '_How bad could a few more minutes be?' _I thought to my self. I leaned back, wrapped my arms around her waist, and relaxed. She moved a bit and snuggled closer. "_Yami." _Someone called out, and it wasn't Anzu! "Who's there!?" I shouted out waking Anzu. "What's wrong Yami?" She had SERIOUS bedhead. Her hair covered the left side of her face, and she had bad breath. "I think someone's in the house, or I'm hearing things. Hopefully the second one." I said glaring into her light blue eyes. "Well, Yami, if someone was in the house I would have heard it. So go back to sleep." She gave me a deep, slow, and passionate kiss. Moments like this is something we rarely have any more nowadays. I still had to focus on the fact that a could have SWORN I heard a voice Anzu didn't hear. When the kiss was over, I felt so much calmer. "We should get ready to go to school, don't you think so too?" She said with a calm voice. "Yeah, we should."

After we got in the showers and got dressed, I decided to grab the cards in case I might need them and a black and gold necklace, which was just calling my name. "You ready to go Yami?" She said with her light blue eyes shining in the light. "Yeah." Anzu had her long blond hair nice and combed with curls at the ends. She was wearing a blue skirt with leggings and a black shirt. I had a black tee with a blue jacket and jeans with a few chains. Today was a sunny day in April. Sadly in Memphis, it's always hot, but not today. The birds were chirping and the cicadas buzzing. A little girl had tossed a ball and it would have went into the street if I haven't caught it. The school wasn't to far away, just 4 blocks.

We were almost at the school, but the school jerk Hannible Smith and his goons blocked our path. "Well look what we got here, a couple of love birds going to school?" This guy is the most irritating person I've ever met. "What do you imbeciles want?" I said to them. "You know I love messing with my favorite couple." The whole world seemed to stop, and all I could hear was that voice again. _"__Yami, use the spell card Swords of Reveling Light to ensnare these imbeciles long enough for you to get to you're destination. Throw it to trap them in a circle of swords. " _No sense in arguing with a voice, so I did what it said. I drew the green card Swords of Reveling Light. It had a bright light and three green fire swords. Time started again. "What is that?" Smith said with a stupid look on his face. "Well, it's a surprise for you!" Anzu face lit up in fear when she noticed the card. "Yami! Don't use those cards! You don't know what they'd do!" I had a small grin on my face. "Trust me I know what I'm doing. Well Smith, here it is, THE SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!" I threw the card like the voice said. When I did it started to glow and went into the sky to form a bright light. Five massive flaming swords fell from the sky and surrounded Smith and his two goons. "What is this Yami!" Smith shouted. "What did I say, it's the Swords of Revealing Light. Let's go Anzu." I took her hand and walked around the giant flaming swords. "WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YAMI, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! A DEAD MAN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Anzu walked off on our way to school with Smith shouting in the background. After a few minutes, Anzu spoke up. "Yami, what exactly did you do to Smith?" I was indecisive about answering that. "Well the Yami? Answer me!" I had to answer that now. "Okay, I used one of the magic cards, Swords of Revealing light to trap him." She had a look of fear in her eye. "Don't worry Anzu, not again. I can't keep promises." She looked very mad. "Yami! I'm serious! You will get someone hurt using those cards!" My head felt numb and my body felt wobbly, but I couldn't move. "You wouldn't understand, you're just a girl." Some one said that sounded like me. But it wasn't. Anzu had a look of sorrow in her eyes. "Well if that's how you you feel! So be it!" She stormed off and I was powerless to stop her. _"I'm sorry Yami, I had to take over, she was questioning you and your power." _I was furious at it. "Who in the name of Ra gave you the right to do that!" The voice laughed. _"Ra_, _himself."_ Really "You expect me to believe that, wait, why am I talking to a voice in my head. How are you in my head?" The voice did a low and sinister laugh. "You know that black and gold necklace, once you put it on, our minds have been fused together." "How about I take it off." So I did. "I'm going back home."

I passed by Smith on my way back, but I mostly ignored him. "So you're back to rub it in eh? I'd expect so from scum like you." Hah, this guy is funny "Smith, Smith, Smith. I'm not scum like you, and no." He was just sitting there with his non talkative goons still surrounded by the flaming swords. "So when do these swords wear off?" I wish I could give him a strait answer. "To be honest, I have no idea! First time using them." He looked mad now. "Well when I get out, you're a DEAD man!" Hah, that's funny. "Wow, you hold grudges." The world seemed to slow once again. "What the CLUCKING CLUCK!" Wait, one thing is missing, the voice. _"Yami, look at the swords, they're fading, you only have a little time left." _How in the name of Ra, is he still here? "I thought I got rid of you!" It laughed once again. _"Our minds are fused. You only got rid of the necklace." _Why does this world hate me!

When I got home, I decided to study the cards. I did the golden ones first, not many of them thou. One was the dark magician, he had purple armor, and a blue green scepter. His legs were folded and he had his hand on his hat. A skeleton like dragon with sharp claws and red eyes, and three sleek light blue dragons with dark blue eyes. There was also four legs and arms. Now the copper cards. Fist was Breaker the Magical Warrior. He had red armor similar to the Dark Magician's but with a cape. Second was Endymion the Master Magician. He had black armor once again similar to the Dark Magician's. It had a large ring in the back with a black and purple cape. Their was a beautiful girl with blue and pink armor. She had fair skin, and blonde hair. Her name is the Dark Magician Girl. A metallic version of the blue dragon, a larger version of the skeleton dragon, and a Dark Magician with black armor and a cape. Also a head, a very creepy head. I have two of the same blue cards of a mage in dark blue armor with his arms crossed, blue skin, long hair, and a yellow seal behind him.

I heard my front door open. I went to go check it. Luckily Anzu with her friends, Mia and Serenity. "Anzu? I thought You went to school." I asked her. She looked mad. "Well if you bothered to come to school, you would know it was flooded." She hissed. "Whoa, are you still mad about what happened?" She looked away. "How can you expect us to live together, if you act like that?" Mia decided to tune in. "It looks like we're not needed, oh and you got mail." Mia and Serenity walked back outside. On her way out, Mia blew my a kiss. Ugh. "Yami, I'm mad at you, you, you….who else is here?" She pointed to my room, where I saw a shadowy figure of a girl peering out from my door. "Who's their?! Show your self!" I shouted to the figure. It crossed it's hands at it's waist and walked toward us. Slowly her features became apparent. The blue and pink clothes, the fair skin, the red jeweled necklace, no, that can't be. The dark magician girl?!.


End file.
